1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor structure, in particular, to a metal pattern structure having a positioning layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the swift advances in communication technology, portable electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet PCs, notebook computers, etc., become more compact and handy for carrying. For achieving the miniaturization and for the efficiency of these small-sized devices, the portable electronic devices usually contain complex circuits, antenna structure(s) and various electronic components.